Barrkdacko Division
The Barrkdacko Division is the way that the countries of the world are divided in Barrkdacko Games. Divisions The country in Bold is the best country of the Division and in Italic, the best of the sub-division South America Division Gaucho Sub-Division # Argentina # Brazil # Chile # Uruguay Center-South Sub-Division # Bolivia # Paraguay # Peru Colombia-Guyana Sub-Division # Colombia # Ecuador # French Guyana # Guyana # Suriname # Venezuela Central America Division Tegucigalpa Division # Costa Rica # Honduras # Nicaragua # Panama Guatemala Division # Belize # El Salvador # Guatemala North America Division Toronto Sub-Division # Canada # Mexico # United States Caribbean Division Havana Sub-Division # Bahamas # Bermudas # Cayman Islands # Cuba # Dominican Republic # Haiti # Jamaica # Puerto Rico # Turks and Caicos Trinidad Sub-Division # American Virgin Islands # Anguilla # Antigua and Barbuda # Barbados # British Virgin Islands # Curaçao # Dominica # Grenada # Guadaloupe # Martinique # Nairusaba (Aruba, Bonaire and Saba) # All Saints (St. Barthelemy, St. Kittis and Nevis, St. Martin, St. Maartin and St. Lucia) # St. Vincent and The Granadines # Trinidad and Tobago Europe Division Anglo-Germany Sub-Division # Austria # England # Germany # Ireland # Liechtenstein # Luxembourg # Netherlands # Northern Ireland # Scotland # Switzerland # Wales Iberia Sub-Division # Andorra # Portugal # Spain Scandinavia Sub-Division # Denmark # Finland # Iceland # Norway # Sweden Franco-Italy Sub-Division # Belgium # France # Italy # Malta # Monaco # San Marino Yugoslavia and Albania Sub-Division # Albania # Bosnia-Herzegovina # Croatia # Kosovo # Macedonia # Montenegro # Serbia # Slovenia Bucarest Sub-Division # Czech Republic # Bulgaria # Greece # Hungary # Moldova # Romania # Slovakia Baltic-Poland Sub-Division # Estonia # Latvia # Lithuania # Poland Europe + Asia Division Cyrilic Sub-Division # Armenia # Azerbaijan # Belarus # Georgia # Kyrgyzstan # Russia # Tajikistan # Turkmenistan # Ukraine # Uzbekistan Europe + Asia + Africa Division South Middle East Sub-Division # Bahrein # Egypt # Israel # Jordan # Oman # Palestine # Qatar # Saudi Arabia # United Arab Emirates # Yemen North Middle East Sub-Division # Afghanistan # Cyprus # Iran # Iraq # Kuwait # Lebanon # Pakistan # Syria # Turkey Asia Division Indic Sub-Division # Bangladesh # India # Maldives # Nepal # Sri Lanka Northeast Sub-Division # Bhutan # China # Honkau (Hong Kong, Macau and Taiwan) # Japan # Mongolia # North Korea # South Korea Southeast 1 Sub-Division # Cambodia # Laos # Myanmar # Thailand # Vietnam Southeast 2 Sub-Division # Brunei # East Timor # Indonesia # Malaysia # Philippines # Singapore Oceania Division Canberra Sub-Division # Australia # New Zealand # New Caledonia # Norfolk Island # Papua New-Guinea # Solomon Islands # Vanuatu West Archipelagos Sub-Division # Fiji # Guam # Micronesia # Nauru # Northern Mariana Islands # Palau # Tuvalu # Wallis and Futuna East Archipelagos Sub-Division # American Samoa # Cook Islands # French Polynesia # Kiribati # Marshall Islands # Niue # Pitcairn Islands # Samoa # Tokelau # Tonga # Tuvalu Africa Division Great South Sub-Division # Botswana # Lesotho # Namibia # South Africa # Swaziland # Zimbabwe Average South Sub-Division # Angola # Comores # Madagascar # Malawi # Mauricia # Mozambique # Tanzania # Zambia Center Sub-Division # Burundi # Center-African Republic # Congo # Democratic Republic of Congo # Equatorial Guinea # Gabon # Kenya # Rwanda # Sao Tome and Principe # Uganda Eastern Sub-Division # Djibouthi # Erithea # Ethiopia # Somalia # South Sudan Lagos Sub-Division # Benim # Burkina Faso # Cameroon # Ghana # Ivory Coast # Nigeria # Togo Conacri Sub-Division # Cape Verde # Gambia # Guinea # Guinea-Bissau # Liberia # Senegal # Sierra Leone Casablanca Sub-Division # Algeria # Mali # Mauritania # Morocco # Western Sahara Tripoli Sub-Division # Chad # Lybia # Niger # Sudan # Tunisia